Ne me souriez pas comme ça
by Fantony
Summary: Les partisans de Grindelwald ont mis la tête de Newt à prix. Percival lui propose d'habiter chez lui pour le protéger. Mais est-ce vraiment Newt qui a besoin d'être protégé? Des mois de séquestration et de tortures ont altéré les pouvoirs de Perci mais ses blessures les plus douloureuses ne sont pas les plus visibles. Percival/Newt (Norbert). POV de Percival.
1. CÉAD MÍLE FÁILTE!

**NE ME SOURIEZ PAS COMME CA.**

Traduction de ma fic "Don't smile at me like that"

 _ **Je sais que j'utilise la ponctuation anglaise pour les dialogues, désolée!**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 – CÉAD MÍLE FÁILTE**

"Mr Dragonneau!"

Les yeux rivés sur la touffe de cheveux ebouriffés de Norbert Dragonneau, je me faufile à travers la foule de Times Square, bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage. Une dame poussant un landeau. Un vieil homme avec d'imposantes rouflaquettes. Un petit garçon tenant dans la main une énorme glace qui, dans la bousculade, termine écrasée sur son uniforme d'écolier. Les gens me lancent des regards indignés et marmonnent à mon égard des jurons que je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter.

"Pardon!… Pardon!" Je leur réponds distraitement.

C'est à bout de souffle que j'arrive enfin à la hauteur de Dragonneau. Le docteur Maynard avait raison, il était présomptueux de ma part de penser m'être remis en quatre jours de sept mois de tortures et de séquestration. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de vingt ans. Mais je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps.

"Mr Dragonneau?" Je l'interpelle, posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il sursaute violemment et se retourne, l'air inquiet.

"Oh, c'est vous…"

Il semble soulagé et un sourire vient illuminer son visage. Ce sourire…. Je reste un instant sans voix. Il a les yeux verts et non bleu azur. Ses cheveux tirent davantage sur le roux que sur le brun et il a le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur. Mais ce sourire… Ce sourire, c'est le même.

"Je… Je suis désolé…" je balbutie, quelque peu décontenancé. "Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre."

"Non… Non, ce n'est rien. J'étais…" Il regarde nerveusement autour de lui. "…simplement perdu dans mes pensées…"

"Percival Graves," je me présente, lui tendant la main. Je le sens hésitant. "Le _vrai_ , si c'est ce que vous êtes en train de vous demander."

"Oh! Non! Enfin, je veux dire… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas... Vos yeux… Vous n'avez pas le même regard… Il y avait quelque chose de très sombre dans ses yeux… De _très_ sombre." Il me serre enfin la main. "Norbert Dragonneau. Mais il me semble que vous savez déjà qui je suis. Heureux de vous voir déjà sur pied. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez sorti de l'hôpital de si tôt, pour être honnête."

"Ma sortie est un peu prématurée, en effet. Je devais y rester encore au moins quinze jours, mais quand j'ai appris que vous quittiez l'Amérique demain, j'ai insisté pour sortir. Je voulais absolument vous voir. On m'a indiqué votre hôtel, mais quand j'y suis arrivé, vous veniez de partir. Votre portrait a fait la Une de _L'Ergoteur_ _(1)_ – non pas que je lise ce chiffon, hein!- alors je n'ai pas eu de mal à vous repérer dans la foule. Il faut dire que votre manteau ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu."

Pendant un instant, il a le regard dans le vague, comme s'il essayait de se remémorer chacun de mes mots, de les emboîter entre eux comme les pièces d'un puzzle et de leur donner du sens.

"Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?" Il demande, incertain.

"Non! Non… Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait! Mademoiselle Goldstein m'a conté votre aventure et la présidente Picquery n'a cessé de me louer vos mérites. Je vous dois une fière chandelle. Sans vous, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais encore croupi au fond de ce trou. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous laisser rentrer en Angleterre sans vous avoir remercié comme il se doit."

"Oh… Je n'ai aucun mérite", il proteste, balayant l'air de sa main. "C'est Archibald qui vous a retrouvé."

J'hausse un sourcil inquisiteur.

"Archibald?"

"Oui. Archibald. Mon croup." _(2)_

Je dois avoir l'air encore plus confus car il s'empresse d'ajouter à demi-voix, s'assurant que personne ne puisse nous entendre:

"Oh, pardon! Les croups ressemblent aux chiens des Mold- enfin, des Non-majs. La seule différence, c'est qu'ils ont une queue fourchue. Et leur odorat est bien plus développé. Retrouver votre trace a été un jeu d'enfant pour Archibald."

"Je vois… J'aimerais beaucoup remercier mon sauveur de vive voix, mais vous connaissez le MACUSA, désormais. Si vous le laissez sortir de votre valise, je serai ensuite dans l'obligation de vous arrêter. Et ce serait incroyablement fâcheux…"

Je lui souris et il laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux, tout en portant la main à la poche frontale de son manteau. Le temps d'une seconde, je jurerais avoir aperçu ce qui semblait être une mante religieuse. Le fruit de mon imagination, probablement. Ou les effets secondaires de toutes ces potions médicinales qui m'ont été administrées ces derniers jours.

"Oui, de toute façon, ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée, croyez-moi. Les croups sont très gentils avec les sorciers, mais ils ont une dent contre les Non-Majs et Archibald est une vraie boule de nerfs!"

"Alors je compte sur vous pour le remercier de ma part."

"Je n'y manquerai pas."

Je le sens tout prêt à prendre congé de moi, et je ne peux me résigner à le laisser partir. Il faut que je lui parle. J'ai _besoin_ de lui parler.

"Ecoutez, que diriez-vous d'une invitation à déjeuner? Je vous dois au moins ça. Je connais un très bon restaurant à l'angle de la 47ème rue. La patronne est une sorcière d'Irlande et son ragoût d'agneau est un véritable délice!"

"C'est gentil mais… je vous assure, vous ne me devez rien. Et puis… je suis végétarien de toute façon."

Bien sûr qu'il est végétarien. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser? Un homme qui consacre sa vie aux animaux n'a évidemment aucune envie de les voir terminer dans son assiette.

"Eh bien, il paraît que sa tarte aux asperges est un régal," je réponds malicieusement. "Oh, allez, s'il vous plaît?"

"Très bien. Vous avez gagné. C'est d'accord, je viens!" Il abdique, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Et que Merlin me pardonne mais je déteste ce sourire tout autant que je le chéris. Il pourrait obtenir de moi tout ce qu'il veut en souriant ainsi. Parce que ce sourire, c'est le même.

* * *

Nous n'étions qu'à quelques minutes de marche de la 47ème rue, mais le trajet m'a littéralement épuisé. Je m'efforce cependant de n'en rien laisser paraître lorsque je tourne dans cette petite allée sombre qui m'est si familière.

Un rat s'échappe d'une poubelle renversée au sol. Une gouttière déverse un liquide verdâtre sur le pavé et une odeur d'égoût vient nous titiller les narines.

"J'avais imaginé un endroit un peu plus raffiné," plaisante Dragonneau. "Vous êtes sûr qu'ils servent des asperges, ici?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

"Ne soyez pas si médisant. Attendez de voir…"

Je pose la main au milieu du mur, sur une brique légèrement plus foncée que les autres, et, après avoir vérifié que nous étions bien à l'abri des regards, je murmure une incantation. Rien ne se passe.

"Ca devrait s'ouvrir…" je bougonne.

"Vous n'utilisez jamais votre baguette?"

"C'est interdit quand on est susceptible d'être vu par des Non-Majs."

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Mais quel Non-Maj s'aventurerait dans une impasse aussi sordide?! C'est un vrai coupe-gorge!"

Je l'ignore et répète l'incantation.

"Bon sang, pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas?!"

Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour générer de la magie sans baguette. Je me sens comme vidé de mes forces, mes jambes menacent de m'abandonner et j'ai la tête qui tourne, tourne... oooOOOh!

Dragonneau me rattrape juste avant que ma tête ne heurte le sol.

"Il faut avoir de bons réflexes quand on élève des occamys," il explique, face à mon étonnement, "car, voyez-vous, quand ils couvent leurs oeufs, si vous les approchez d'un peu trop… Enfin… Peu importe… Ca n'intéresse que moi, tout ça…"

"Non, non! Continuez, je vous prie!"

"Non, vraiment!" Il secoue la tête et sourit.

Toujours ce maudit sourire.

"Est-ce que ça va?" il me demande, en m'aidant à me redresser.

"Oui. Oui, je vais bien. Je crois. Je me sens juste un peu faible."

Il réajuste mon écharpe, lentement, ses yeux ne quittant pas le morceau de tissu. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, son regard croise le mien, et pour une fois, il ne cherche pas à le fuir. Nous nous regardons quelques instants. Je me perds dans un labyrinthe de tâches de rousseur et mon coeur se met à battre plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Et merde.

"Vous permettez?" Il finit par demander.

Je déglutis péniblement et ferme instinctivement les yeux.

Il m'écarte légèrement du mur, me tirant de ma torpeur.

"Au diable les lois américaines!" il s'exclame en brandissant sa baguette, et d'un geste grâcieux, il la pointe vers le mur. "CÉAD MÍLE FÁILTE!" _(3)_

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire! :-)**_

 _J'ai appelé ce journal L'Ergoteur (The Pettifogger) pour faire un clin d'oeil au Chicaneur (Quibbler) des Harry Potter._

 _Les croups (crups en VO) font réellement partie du bestiaire magique de J.K Rowling. Tapez leur nom sur google si vous souhaitez en apprendre davantage sur eux._

 _Littéralement, cela signifie "Cent mille bienvenues!" en gaélique irlandais._

NOTE: Je sais que ce premier chapitre peut sembler un peu mystérieux, mais vous allez comprendre par la suite à qui Percival fait référence. Je souhaite aussi préciser que j'ai une vie bien remplie et, à mon grand désespoir, peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Il va falloir être patient.


	2. Le Trèfle Vert

**NOTE:** **_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires encourageants et vos favoris et alertes. Cela me va droit au coeur :-) Concernant le "vrai" Percival, nous ne connaissons pas grand chose de lui, mais je me plais à croire qu'il a un caractère assez proche de celui que l'on voit dans le film car Grindelwald a dû bien l'étudier avant de se faire passer pour lui, puisque personne ne s'est rendu compte de la supercherie. Le Percival de mon histoire est donc plutôt réservé, accro au boulot, charmeur quand il en a envie et parfois même sans le vouloir!, pas toujours très agréable… mais c'est aussi un homme qui a souffert, physiquement et sentimentalement, et qui essaie de n'en rien montrer…_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 – LE TREFLE VERT**

"Vous avez perdu la tête?!" Je m'écrie, l'agrippant par le col tandis que les briques du mur se mettent à bouger et à former une arche pour laisser apparaître la porte du Trèfle Vert. "Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous risquez, à utiliser votre baguette au beau milieu de New-York?!" Il secoue la tête, l'air aussi apeuré qu'un animal sauvage qui vient de se faire piéger. "Article 57-B du code pénal magique des Etats-Unis d'Amérique: l'usage de la baguette est strictement interdit dans tout lieu fréquenté par des Non-Majs, sauf en cas de légitime défense et uniquement s'il n'y a pas disproportion entre les moyens de défense employés et la gravité de l'atteinte," je récite. "Alors, regardez un peu autour de vous et dites-moi, Mr Dragonneau, est-ce que vous voyez une personne, ou une _chose,_ susceptible de menacer votre vie?" Il met un peu plus de temps à secouer la tête et je dois reconnaître que je suis un peu peiné, seulement un peu, à l'idée qu'il puisse me considérer, même quelques secondes, comme une potentielle menace. Je relâche son col.

"Je croyais que vous étiez le directeur de la Sécurité du MACUSA," il marmonne d'une voix à peine audible.

"Je le suis," je réponds en fronçant les sourcils, quelque peu destabilisé par sa réaction.

"Et que la décision d'arrêter, d'emprisonner ou de condamner à mort un suspect vous revenait."

"C'est exact. Même si en réalité, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça." Ma patience est mise à l'épreuve. "Ecoutez, je ne vois pas bien où vous voulez en venir…"

"Vous me feriez arrêter pour avoir utilisé ma baguette dans une impasse déserte, avec pour seuls témoins vous-même et un rat d'égout, et dans le but de révéler la porte du restaurant dans lequel _vous_ souhaitiez m'inviter à déjeuner?"

Exception faite de Grindelwald, personne n'avait osé me tenir tête ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Je devrais être outré. Scandalisé. Furieux. Je ne le suis pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Il est là, devant moi, le regard fuyant, les oreilles écarlates, serrant si fort la poignée de sa valise que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches, et tapant nerveusement la pointe de son pied contre un pavé. Je le toise et j'essaye de penser _'_ _effronté'_ , _'_ _impudent'_ , _'_ _éhonté'_ , mais le premier mot qui me vienne réellement à l'esprit est… _'_ _adorable'_. Dans sa bouche, l'insolence est douce et innocente et je commence à penser que je me suis mis dans de sacrés beaux draps.

Je laisse échapper un soupir, regrettant presque de l'avoir sermonné alors que je lui dois ma liberté, et je m'éclaircis la voix.

"Et puis d'abord, comment connaissiez-vous le mot de passe?" je demande, d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

"Vous l'aviez prononcé deux fois juste avant."

"Prononcé? Je l'ai à peine murmuré!"

"Eh bien… Je sais lire sur les lèvres. J'ai appris grâce aux marmouducks. _(1)_ Ce sont de petites créatures qui vivent à Madagascar et qui ressemblent à des ouistitis mais avec des pattes arrières palmées. Ils sont très intelligents. Ils peuvent apprendre jusqu'à cent-vingt mots! Mais comme ils sont incapables de reproduire les sons, il faut savoir lire sur leurs lèvres pour les comprendre."

"Je vois…" je réponds, un peu trop vexé par le parallèle établi entre ma personne et un singe avec des pattes de canard pour être pleinement convaincu. "Après vous," je dis, lui indiquant de la tête la porte du restaurant.

Nous entrons et tous les visages se tournent vers nous, excepté celui de Caoilfhoinn Halloran, la maîtresse des lieux, trop affairée à préparer un cocktail derrière le comptoir.

"Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas Monsieur Graves?" dit-elle, sans même relever la tête, des fruits tournoyant dans les airs autour d'elle.

"C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Caoilfhoinn," je réponds poliment.

Les fruits retombent en petits morceaux dans un grand verre et elle fait le tour du comptoir pour s'approcher de moi, repoussant une mèche de boucles rousses de ses yeux.

"Perci! Tu n'es qu'un charmeur! A t'écouter, on pourrait croire que tu ne m'as pas vue depuis des lustres alors que tu as encore traîné tes sales pattes ici tous les jours de la semaine dernière!"

Je serre les dents. Grindelwald ne m'a pas seulement volé mon apparence et mon identité. Il a volé mes habitudes. Mes endroits préférés. Mes connaissances. Sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Le seul qui ne se soit pas laissé duper, c'est… quelqu'un qui ne me connaissait absolument pas. Quelle ironie. Je jette un regard furtif à Dragonneau. Ce garçon n'est définitivement pas comme les autres.

"Oh, mais tu as amené de la compagnie!" Caoilfhoinn s'écrie en l'apercevant. "Qui est-ce, ce beau jeune homme?"

"Norbert. Norbert Dragonneau, Madame," Dragonneau incline timidement la tête, la main droite sur le coeur.

"Hmm… Un vrai gentleman anglais, comme je les aime!" Elle lui dit avec un clin d'oeil lourd de sous-entendus et pendant un instant, Dragonneau a vraiment l'air sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou. "Il me fait penser à cet autre anglais que tu as amené ici il y a quelques mois," elle me glisse en aparté. "Celui avec des yeux bleus à tomber par terre. Il avait un peu le même sourire. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Orphée? Persée?"

Mon sang se glace. Thésée. Son nom, c'est Thésée. Et oui, le sourire est le même.

Alors il est venu jusqu'ici pour rencontrer Grindelwald. Même si cette révélation ne fait que confirmer mes théories, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache le coeur. Le sortilège Doloris me paraîtrait presque supportable comparé à cette douleur. Je m'appuie au dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas perdre à nouveau l'équilibre.

Lui qui n'a jamais voulu me suivre aux Etats-Unis… Y a-t-il pire trahison que celle de venir pactiser avec l'ennemi ici même? Voir mon visage à la place du sien, le laisser voler ma vie tandis que j'agonisais au fond d'un trou à rat? Peut-on faire table rase du passé et dénigrer à ce point ceux qui en faisaient partie? Je ne sais même pas si je suis dévasté ou furibond. Probablement les deux. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Celles que je retiens depuis si longtemps. Il ne faut pas. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas.

"Caoilfhoinn," je dis, ignorant sa question car prononcer le nom de Thésée à voix haute me serait trop douloureux à cet instant. "Mr Dragonneau et moi avons besoin de parler. _Au calme._ "

Elle hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

"La petite table à l'étage?"

"Parfait. Un ragoût d'agneau pour moi, et une tarte aux asperges pour Mr Dragonneau."

"Et une bouteille de vin de canneberge?"

"Vous me connaissez trop bien," je réponds, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. _Si bien que vous n'avez pas su faire la différence entre Grindelwald et moi_ , je me retiens d'ajouter.

Je sais ce que la plupart des gens pensent de moi. Je sais ce qui se dit dans mon dos. Je sais quels surnoms on me donne. Mais durant ma captivité, je n'ai cessé d'espérer qu'au delà de leur mépris, ces gens finiraient par se rendre compte de la supercherie. Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

Je suis austère. Je suis froid. Je suis distant. Je suis autoritaire. Je suis exigeant. Je suis caustique. Je suis orgueilleux. Oui, d'accord, je suis tout ça. Mais je ne suis pas _malfaisant_.

C'est du moins ce que je pensais.

* * *

"Alors, comment est votre tarte?" je demande, après plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup, et je ne suis pas un grand bavard non plus. Toutefois, le silence en sa compagnie n'est ni pesant, ni ennuyeux. Il a même quelque chose d'étonnamment confortable.

"Hmm…" Il avale la bouchée qu'il avait dans la bouche. "Délicieuse! Et votre râgout?"

"Divin. C'est le premier vrai repas que je fais en sept mois et c'est bien appréciable."

"Ils ne vous ont rien donné à manger à l'hopital?"

"Si, bien sûr. Mais leur purée de pois ressemblait à du vomi et je suis sûr qu'un troll avait éternué dans leur gelée de mirabelle," je réponds d'un air détaché.

Contre toute attente, il éclate de rire et son rire est si contagieux que je finis par rire de bon coeur moi aussi. Je ne sais pas depuis quand cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Je ne parle pas simplement de ces derniers mois. Je parle des dernières années aussi. J'avais oublié combien cela faisait du bien. Ca réchauffe le coeur, et le temps d'un instant, on oublie tout.

"Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois," je lui dis, après avoir retrouvé mon sérieux. "Si vous n'aviez pas démasqué Grindelwald et si vous, enfin… si Archibald ne m'avait pas trouvé, Merlin sait combien de temps mon calvaire aurait encore duré."

Ses pommettes se teintent de rose, et il fixe son assiette, remuant un morceau de tarte du bout de sa fourchette.

"Arrêtez, c'est gênant… Vous me faites passer pour une espèce de héros…"

"Vous en êtes un. Il faut un sacré courage pour affronter un Obscurial déchaîné et un puissant mage noir."

"Non." Il secoue la tête. "Non… Mon frère est un héros. Moi…"

"Votre frère…" je répète distraitement, comme hypnotisé par la couleur rubis du vin que je fais tourner dans mon verre.

"Oui. Mon frère. Thésée Dragonneau. Vous avez probablement déjà entendu son nom."

Je vide mon verre d'une traite. Comme si l'alcool avait le pouvoir d'effacer les souvenirs douloureux.

"En effet."

"C'est un héros de guerre. Il a été nommé chef du bureau des Aurors de Londres après l'armistice. Et il est pour ainsi dire tout ce que je ne suis pas. Ambitieux. Populaire. Charismatique."

Je sens une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix, et je sais pourquoi elle est là.

"C'est une chance que vous ne lui ressembliez pas."

Il relève les yeux vers moi et me fixe quelques instants, avant de hausser les sourcils et de secouer la tête d'incrédulité.

"Je connais beaucoup de gens qui ne seraient pas de cet avis, Mr Graves."

Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que grandir dans l'ombre de Thésée a dû être.

"Alors peut-être vont-ils changer d'avis. Votre frère est en état d'arrestation."

Sa fourchette lui échappe et tombe lourdement sur le bord de son assiette.

"Qu'est-ce que vous dites?"

"Il va être jugé et envoyé à Azkaban."

"Ca n'a pas de sens. Personne n'envoie mon frère à Azkaban. C'est _lui_ qui envoie les gens à Azkaban."

"Votre frère a été le contact privilégié de Grindelwald au Royaume-Uni durant l'ascension de ce dernier en Europe de l'Est. Il l'a par ailleurs aidé à rejoindre les Etats-Unis il y a deux ans, et lui a transmis des données confidentielles qui lui ont permis, entre autres, de me voler mon identité et de s'infiltrer au MACUSA. J'ai également de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il soit mêlé aux meurtres obscurs de plusieurs Non-Majs en Angleterre."

Il vide lui aussi son verre d'une traite, mais pour d'autres raisons. Et à la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillent, il y a fort à parier qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de l'alcool.

"Non. Non… Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne… Mon frère est… Il est particulier, c'est vrai. Il s'est laissé aveugler par le pouvoir et... il est égoïste, et calculateur, mais un fanatique de Grindelwald? Un meurtrier? C'est absurde."

Je sais. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter, moi aussi.

"J'aimerais vous donner raison, Mr Dragonneau, mais cela fait des années que j'enquête sur votre frère. Des années que je suis convaincu de son allégeance à Grindelwald et de son implication dans diverses affaires sordides… Les évènements récents m'ont fourni les dernières preuves qu'il me manquait. Je suis désolé."

"Non. Non, ça va… Thésée et moi… Nous… Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas exactement en bons termes. En réalité, on ne s'est plus adressé la parole depuis 1913. C'est juste que… Ca reste mon frère et… Je n'arrive pas à…"

Il y a des trémolos dans sa voix et je voudrais trouver des mots réconfortants, mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça. Et pourtant, je vois exactement ce qu'il veut dire… J'aurais dû envoyer ce mandat d'arrestation au Ministère de la magie britannique sans le moindre remord, mais la vérité, c'est que je l'ai fait la boule au ventre. C'est l'un des étranges pouvoirs de Thésée. Il vous manipule. Il se sert de vous. Il vous traîne dans la boue. Il vous brise le coeur. Et puis il vous sourit, et vous n'arrivez pas à le détester. Foutu sourire.

Dragonneau ferme les yeux un instant, comme pour recentrer ses pensées.

"Ce repas, ce n'était pas un simple repas pour me remercier, n'est-ce pas?" Il finit par demander.

"Non, en effet", je réponds parce que ce serait mentir de dire que je n'avais pas plannifié cette conversation au sujet de son frère.

Une profonde tristesse s'installe dans ses yeux et je voudrais tellement la faire disparaître. Revoir son sourire.

Le même sourire que Thésée.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je veux dire… Qui m'inviterait à déjeuner juste pour passer du temps en ma compagnie?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…"

"Non?" Il regarde par la fenêtre comme pour fixer son attention sur toute autre chose. "Ca y ressemble pourtant… Ecoutez, si vous m'avez fait venir ici pour m'extirper des informations sur mon frère, c'est peine perdue. Je vous l'ai dit. Cela fait treize ans que je n'ai plus aucun contact, ni avec lui, ni avec mes parents, ni avec personne de ma famille."

"Noooon! Non, ce n'est pas… Mr Dragonneau, mon invitation était sincère et j'ai passé un très bon moment en votre compagnie, et croyez-moi, ça veut dire beaucoup parce que, d'habitude, je n'apprécie la compagnie de personne à part la mienne. Mais je me devais de vous parler de l'arrestation de votre frère, et aussi de votre sécurité."

"Ma sécurité?"

"L'arrestation de Grindelwald a fait couler beaucoup d'encre à travers le monde et autant vous dire que vous ne vous êtes pas fait que des amis parmi ses sympathisants. L'arrestation de votre frère ne va faire qu'envenimer les choses, particulièrement en Angleterre. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité nulle part. Que vous fuyiez dans le désert marocain ou au fin fond de la jungle équatoriale, ils vont trouveront."

Il hoche la tête, l'air pensif.

"D'accord. Merci de m'avoir prévenu."

Je manque de m'étrangler.

"Quoi?! Je suis en train de vous expliquer que votre tête est mise à prix, et tout ce que vous avez à dire, c'est _'_ _d'accord'_?!"

"Que suis-je censé dire d'autre?"

"Je ne sais pas! Vous pourriez vous énerver, dire que vous n'avez jamais voulu être mêlé à ça… je n'en sais fichtre rien! Mais vous ne pouvez pas me répondre _'_ _d'accord'_ comme si tout cela ne vous était d'aucune importance!"

Il hausse les épaules.

"Si c'est arrivé, c'est que cela devait arriver. Rien n'arrive par hasard."

Je me passe les deux mains sur le visage, d'un geste exaspéré.

"Mr Dragonneau, je ne _peux_ pas vous laisser quitter l'Amérique. Pas tant qu'une mesure de protection n'aura pas été mise en place."

"Et si moi je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, qu'allez-vous faire pour m'y obliger? Me mettre derrière les barreaux pour avoir utilisé ma baguette dans une impasse déserte?!"

Je soupire.

"Non. Vous avez raison, je ne peux vous retenir à New-York contre votre gré. Sauf si vous faites encore quelque chose de stupide, comme laisser une valise pleine de créatures magiques entre les mains d'un Non-Maj…"

"C'était un fâcheux concours de circonstances." Il détourne le regard. "Je n'ai jamais…"

"Je sais," je l'interromps. "Ecoutez, je sors tout juste de l'hopital, je n'ai pas encore repris mes fonctions au sein du MACUSA, laissez-moi juste un peu de temps pour réfléchir à votre sécurité et à la meilleure façon de vous protéger… Vous pourriez venir habiter chez moi quelque temps. Ma maison a été fouillée de fond en comble par le MACUSA après l'arrestation de Grindewald et ils ont lancé un puissant charme de bouclier pour la protéger. Vous y serez en sécurité. Et j'ai une chambre d'amis. Je ne vous importunerai pas."

Il prend une longue inspiration.

"Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question, Mr Graves?"

"Oui," je réponds, un peu déconcerté. "Oui, bien sûr."

"Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à me protéger?"

Je pensais que c'était évident.

"Parce que protéger les gens, c'est mon travail. Et parce que… je m'inquiète pour vous."

"Eh bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, parce que _moi_ , je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai pour philosophie que s'inquiéter, c'est souffrir deux fois."

"On peut aussi choisir de ne pas souffrir du tout."

"C'est une option que je n'ai jamais considérée. Oh! Mince! Est-ce que vous avez l'heure? J'ai dit à Tina et à sa soeur Queenie que je passerais prendre le thé chez elles pour leur dire au revoir, elles m'attendent pour 14h30, je n'aimerais pas être en retard…"

Je fouille dans la poche de mon manteau et en ressors ma montre à gousset.

"Il est presque deux heures," je dis, en replaçant aussitôt la montre dans ma poche.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller!" Il s'exclame et je voudrais le prier de rester et de poursuivre notre conversation mais il est déjà en train d'enfiler son manteau.

"Avant de partir," je lui dis, "promettez-moi de réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit."

"Bon après-midi, Mr Graves." Il répond, ignorant ma demande et empoignant sa valise. Durant une fraction de seconde, je crois voir dépasser deux petites pattes griffues mais lorsque je regarde à nouveau, elles ont disparu. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont mis dans mes potions. "Et merci pour le déjeuner, la tarte aux asperges était vraiment délicieuse." Il commence à descendre l'escalier puis fait demi-tour. "Oh, au fait, Mr Graves?" Je me tourne vers lui. "Avant de protéger les autres, pensez à vous protéger vous-même."

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais il est là, à me regarder avec un grand sourire, et je reste bouche bée.

Foutu sourire.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire! :-)**_

 ** _(1)_** ** _Inutile de chercher ce mot sur google, c'est une créature que j'ai inventée (marmouset + canard/duck)…_**


	3. Rien n'arrive par hasard

**NOTE:** Encore une fois, mille mercis pour vos commentaires, alertes et favoris! Ils m'encouragent vraiment! J'espère que le Percival que j'ai en tête continuera à vous plaire. Merci aussi à Rose-Eliade de m'avoir prévenue qu'une catégorie "Animaux Fantastiques" avait été créée sur le site **. Je laisse la fanfic encore un jour ou deux dans la catégorie Harry Potter, puis je la déplacerai au bon endroit (Movies categorie Fantastic beasts and where to find them).** Je profite également de cette note pour vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2017! Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous espérez, et bien plus encore! :-)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 – RIEN N'ARRIVE PAR HASARD.**

Les trois coups de sifflet de l'Olympic **_(1)_ ** retentissent et je le regarde s'éloigner du port lentement, un épais nuage de fumée grise s'échappant de ses larges cheminées et se mêlant au ciel duveteux. Je suis arrivé sur la jetée peu avant la fin de l'embarquement et j'ai assisté au départ des derniers retardataires. Des larmes de mamans. Des baisers de fiancés. Des yeux pleins de rêves. Des bouches pleines de promesses. Et des mouchoirs que l'on agite au vent. Tous ces gens venus dire au revoir repartent un à un reprendre le cours de leur existence et il ne reste bientôt plus que moi sur le quai. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends encore. En réalité, je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que j'étais venu attendre, mais un sentiment profond de tristesse et de solitude s'empare de moi. Un sentiment d'échec aussi. Je ne vis que pour protéger les gens et je viens de laisser un agneau s'échapper et courir droit vers une meute de loups aux dents acérées.

Si seulement… Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi diminué physiquement, alors je n'aurais pas eu tant de mal à transplaner et je serais arrivé plus tôt sur le quai. Peut-être que quelques minutes auraient suffi. Peut-être aurais-je réussi à l'interpeller avant qu'il ne monte sur ce fichu paquebot. Peut-être aurait-il écouté cette fois…

L'idée de transplaner sur le bateau et de tenter de le faire changer d'avis m'effleure l'esprit, mais je la chasse bien vite. S'il a décidé de partir, alors je ne peux l'en empêcher.

Je souffle sur mes mains pour les réchauffer et je ferme les yeux. Le temps semble suspendu. La brise fraîche de décembre vient caresser mes cheveux, je me laisse bercer par le doux clapotis des vagues et les cris des goélands, et même si mon corps et mon coeur sont meurtris, je me sens incroyablement vivant. Pendant sept mois, je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour. Je n'ai pas su si le soleil brillait ou si le tonnerre grondait. Et je pensais que plus jamais je ne sentirai le vent contre ma peau. Je me sens comme un phénix qui renaît peu à peu de ses cendres.

Des pas qui résonnent sur les pavés, derrière moi, me tirent brusquement de ma rêverie. Ils se rapprochent et des mots se bousculent dans ma tête. Expelliarmus… Stupefix… Confundo… Protego… Prêts à jaillir à la moindre menace.

"C'est un navire incroyable, n'est-ce pas?" Cette voix. Je la connais depuis peu mais je la reconnaîtrais déjà entre mille. "J'ai toujours été fasciné par ce que les Moldus arrivent à construire sans la moindre magie. Vous saviez qu'il y avait même une piscine à bord?"

Norbert Dragonneau.

Je me retourne lentement vers lui, me mordant l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas afficher un sourire benêt.

"Non," je réponds, "je ne savais pas."

Il me regarde du coin de l'oeil et m'adresse un sourire timide.

"Il y a aussi des bains turcs, une bibliothèque, et même un café véranda décoré avec de vrais palmiers."

Ah, ça, c'est sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de palmiers dans les dortoirs du SS Leviathan. **_(2)_**

"Ca a l'air assez… _extraordinaire_." Je tente de dissimuler l'ironie de mon ton. "C'est pourquoi je me demande vraiment ce qui a bien pu vous faire changer d'avis, Mr Dragonneau."

"Oh…" Son sourire se transforme en grimace embarrassée et il fixe le bout de ses chaussures comme si les petites tâches de boue qui les en recouvrent avaient quelque chose de particulièrement fascinant. "Si je vous le disais, vous vous énerveriez."

Voilà qui pique ma curiosité. Sans doute veut-il me cacher que ce sont les soeurs Goldstein, et non tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire hier, qui l'ont convaincu. Ce qui serait certes un peu vexant, mais pas suffisamment pour ruiner mon enthousiasme.

"Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant. Je vous promets que je ne m'énerverai pas. Dites-moi ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis," je lui dis avec la voix calme et posée, mais légèrement menaçante, que je réserve habituellement aux interrogatoires.

"Eh bien…" Il fouille dans la poche de son manteau et en ressort une montre à gousset. "Ceci. "

La montre se balance au bout de la chaîne et un simple coup d'oeil me suffit à la reconnaître.

"Mais… c'est ma montre…" je balbutie, stupéfait.

"Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit lorsque j'ai vu qu'il était gravé _'_ _W.E Graves'_ au dos. J'ai voulu vous l'amener au siège du MACUSA avant mon départ, mais votre secrétaire m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas encore revenu travailler. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser la montre sans avoir la certitude que c'était bien la vôtre, et comme le temps pressait, je me suis dit que je vous contacterais dès mon retour à Londres. Mais quand je suis arrivé ici, _l'Olympic_ avait déjà quitté le port, et puis… je vous ai aperçu et… Enfin… Voilà…"

Il dépose la montre au creux de ma main et je me sens si soulagé. Cette montre est très ancienne et elle ne me quitte jamais. C'est l'un des objets auxquels je tiens le plus. J'ai passé toute la soirée à la chercher hier (le sortilège d'attraction n'aurait été d'aucune utilité puisqu'elle a été enchantée pour que seul son propriétaire d'origine puisse l'attirer) – j'ai même envoyé un hibou à Caoilfhoinn pour lui demander si je ne l'avais pas oubliée au Trèfle Vert – et je m'étais résigné à l'idée de l'avoir définitivement perdue.

"Je l'ai cherchée partout! Comment…?"

Il pique un fard.

"Le coupable est dans ma valise."

Je jette un oeil à sa valise et je repense alors aux pattes griffues que j'avais cru apercevoir hier. J'ai lu le rapport de Dragonneau quand j'étais à l'hopital. Je l'ai même lu tant de fois que je le connais sur le bout des doigts. Vous penseriez qu'un homme qui a laissé une espèce de rat-anémone attaquer sauvagement un Non-Maj et un rhinocéros géant dévaster Central Park aurait retenu la leçon et prendrait désormais toutes les précautions possibles pour qu'aucune de ses créatures ne s'échappe, n'est-ce pas? Mon sang se met à bouillonner. Je me pince l'arête du nez, je ferme les yeux et j'inspire et expire longuement pour tenter de garder mon calme.

"Mr Dragonneau, est-ce que vous essayez de me dire qu'une de vos créatures s'est encore échappée de votre valise, qu'elle m'a dérobé la montre à gousset en argent qui me vient tout droit de mon grand-père, Wilbur Everett Graves, et que c'est pour pouvoir me la rendre que vous n'avez pas pu embarquer sur ce foutu bateau?"

"Euuh... C'est à peu près ça, oui. Mais tout va bien maintenant," il s'empresse d'ajouter, "j'ai récupéré mon Niffleur, et vous, votre montre."

 _Bien sûr. Tout va bien._ J'essaie de me convaincre. _J'ai récupéré ma montre et lui, son -_

"VOTRE QUOI?!"

"Mon Niffleur. Ca ressemble à un ornithor-"

Je lève la main pour l'interrompre.

"Non, finalement, ne dites rien! J'en ai déjà assez entendu comme ça!"

"Vous aviez promis que vous ne vous énerveriez pas," il marmonne.

Il a raison. J'ai promis. Je suis un homme de parole et s'il y a bien une chose que j'abhorre, ce sont les promesses non tenues. Et Dragonneau n'arrange rien avec son air de boursouf battu.

"Pour l'amour de Merlin! Je ne m'énerve pas!" je m'écrie. Sans doute encore un peu trop fort. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air énervé, là?"

Il lève les yeux vers moi et hésite un instant avant de répondre.

"Oui."

Eh bien, au moins, il ne tourne pas autour du pot.

"Mais non, pas du tout," je proteste. "Je suis juste un peu… décontenancé…"

Ma mauvaise foi dans toute sa splendeur. Il me regarde à nouveau, un peu plus longuement cette fois.

"Non, je vous assure, vous avez vraiment l'air furieux."

Je pousse un long soupir et force un grand sourire sur mes lèvres, si forcé qu'il me ferait presque mal aux zygomatiques.

"Tenez, vous voyez?" Je dis, montrant du doigt mon sourire hypocrite. "Je ne suis pas fâché!"

Il me fixe quelques instants avant de détourner son regard et de laisser échapper un rire étouffé, qui se transforme rapidement en un rire franc et sincère.

"Oh, pardonnez-moi, Mr Graves, mais vous êtes tellement drôle!" Il explique, face à ma confusion.

"Drôle?" Je répète, avec un air dubitatif. "Allez donc demander à mes Aurors de me définir en quelques mots, _'_ _drôle'_ serait certainement le dernier qualificatif qui leur traverserait l'esprit!"

"Eh bien, moi je vous trouve drôle. A votre façon bien à vous. Vous me rappelez Pickett, mon Botruc. Il est vraiment très drôle, même si souvent, il ne le fait pas exprès. Et il est toujours de très mauvaise foi. Enfin, ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous, vous… Non! Mais… Enfin…"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un botruc," je bougonne, "mais jamais personne ne m'a dit que j'étais drôle. C'est sans doute la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendue." Cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer à sourire. Ce satané sourire. "Ah, et ne me souriez pas comme ça!"

"Désolé!"

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire et ça lui donne l'air encore plus adorable.

Bon sang! Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu me sauver, il a fallu que ce soit un Dragonneau? Je dois être maudit.

"Alors, maintenant que vous m'avez rendu ma montre, que comptez-vous faire?" Je lui demande, en jetant un regard à l'horizon. _L'Olympic_ est déjà loin mais il pourrait encore transplaner dessus. A condition, bien sûr, que je ferme les yeux sur la vingt-troisième loi qu'il enfreindrait en l'espace de quelques jours. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Je lui dois ma liberté et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Je préfère ne pas y penser. "Vous savez que vous n'avez le droit de transplaner sur un bateau que lorsqu'il se trouve dans les eaux territoriales du pays dont vous êtes originaire. Ce qui signifie que vous ne pourrez transplaner sur _l'Olympic_ que lorsqu'il ne se trouvera plus qu'à douze milles marins des côtes britanniques. Autrement dit, à cette distance, ce serait tout aussi périlleux que de transplaner directement en Angleterre." Je n'essaye pas de le dissuader. Je le mets simplement en garde. Bon, d'accord. En espérant que cela le dissuade. "Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer, j'en suis sûr, que les transplanages longue-distance sont extrêmement risqués et peuvent avoir de désastreuses conséquences. Aussi, je vous déconseille forte-"

"Mr Graves," il m'interrompt.

"Oui?"

"Je vous l'ai dit hier. Rien n'arrive par hasard. Si j'ai manqué l'embarquement, c'est que je ne devais pas repartir à Londres aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucune intention de transplaner sur le bateau."

"Oh."

 _Rien n'arrive par hasard,_ je répète dans ma tête. Et s'il avait raison? Il vient à New-York au moment où Grindewald m'a volé mon identité. Il ne lui faut que quelques jours pour se rendre compte de la supercherie là où des Aurors surentraînés qui me côtoient quotidiennement n'ont vu que du feu pendant sept mois. C'est lui encore qui a retrouvé où j'étais retenu captif. Et puis, sa créature vole ma montre, il rate son bateau, et nous voilà tous les deux, sur ce quai. J'aurais pu partir il y a quelques minutes, on se serait manqués, mais je suis resté… S'il ne s'agit là que de coïncidences, elles sont sacrément nombreuses! Et je ne parle même pas du fait qu'il soit le petit frère de Thésée…

"Est-ce que…" Il fixe à nouveau ses chaussures, l'air embarrassé. "Est-ce que votre proposition…"

"Oui," je réponds avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. "Elle tient toujours, oui."

Un sourire illumine à nouveau son visage et j'ai une soudaine envie de remercier le Sniffeur… Niffleur… enfin, peu importe son nom, la bestiole aux pattes griffues qui a dérobé ma montre hier soir…

* * *

"Oh, vous avez un instant?" Dragonneau me demande tandis que nous remontons la 18ème rue et passons devant la charrette d'une marchande de fruits. "Il me faut des pommes."

"Bien sûr," je réponds, d'abord quelque peu surpris, avant de me souvenir qu'il est végétarien et qu'il mange peut-être des pommes à tous les repas.

"Deux livres de pommes, s'il vous plaît, madame," il dit à la marchande, une vieille femme avec un fichu noir sur ses cheveux blancs désordonnés.

"Ca vous fait ving-cinq cents, jeune homme!" elle lui répond, après avoir emballé les pommes dans un sac en papier.

"Nom d'un scroutt à pétard!" Il s'écrie en fouillant dans son porte-monnaie qui regorge de gallions. "Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir des dollars, là-dedans!"

"Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous," la Non-Maj lui fait remarquer, l'air suspicieux.

"Non, il n'est pas d'ici," je réponds sèchement, avant d'ajouter, à l'attention de Dragonneau, "laissez, je m'en occupe."

Je sors vingt-cinq cents de mon portefeuille, les tends à la marchande, m'empare du sac de pommes et tire Dragonneau par le bras.

"Vous êtes impossible!" Je le sermonne, une fois que nous nous sommes un peu éloignés. "Hier, votre baguette… Aujourd'hui, un juron sorcier et des gallions… Qu'est-ce que ce sera demain?! Une pancarte _'_ _Les sorciers existent et je suis fier d'en être un'_ autour de votre cou?! Je suis sûr que les tordus des Fidèles de Salem seraient ravis!"

Son visage vire instantanément au rouge pivoine.

"Je suis désolé, Mr Graves. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois."

Il a l'air si malheureux... Je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Ca va. Ce n'est pas si grave. Vous n'êtes pas encore habitué à la vie américaine, voilà tout," je lui dis, pour qu'il se sente mieux. "Tenez, vos pommes."

Je lui tends son sac de pommes et je suis presque soulagé de le voir à nouveau sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"C'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas remercié, pardon! Merci beaucoup! C'est Betty qui va être contente!"

"Betty?"

"Ma licorne finlandaise. Elle raffole des pommes! Elle pourrait en manger toute la journée! Je suis obligée de la limiter un peu parce que les licornes ont tendance à prendre du poids très facilement, et ensuite, elles deviennent dépressives et perdent une partie de leurs pouvoirs."

Je viens donc de dépenser vingt-cinq cents pour une licorne. Une licorne finlandaise. Et si un jour cette histoire arrive aux oreilles de mes Aurors, je n'aurai plus qu'à donner ma démission et partir loin, très loin d'ici.

* * *

"Alohomora," je murmure à la porte d'une vieille maison aux fenêtres barricadées de planches de bois.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement et je fais signe à Dragonneau d'entrer. Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés en passant le seuil de la porte. Le contraste entre la façade et l'intérieur de la maison est en effet surprenant. A l'extérieur, tout laisse à croire qu'il s'agit d'une vieille maison abandonnée, à l'intérieur, la pièce est d'un blanc immaculé. Au mur sont accrochés une pancarte portant le nom de "Chelsea", ainsi qu'un grand plan de la ville. Il n'y a pas de meubles. Juste une voltiflor **_(3)_** , un grand tapis persan et un buste en marbre blanc de Josiah Jackson, le tout premier président du MACUSA, à la fin du XVIe siècle.

"Alors… C'est ici que vous vivez?" Dragonneau demande, incertain. "Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez sur le quai tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas très loin de chez vous…"

"Non," je souris. "Ce n'est pas ma maison, non. J'ose espérer avoir meilleur goût en matière de décoration intérieure. C'est une station de transplanage. Il y en a des dizaines dans New-York et dans toutes les grandes villes. On les utilise pour transplaner en toute discrétion. A l'abri du regard des Non-Majs. Elles ont toutes le même aménagement intérieur, seule la pancarte change. Ainsi, une fois que vous savez à quoi ressemble l'intérieur d'une station de transplanage, il vous suffit de connaître le nom de la station dans laquelle vous souhaitez transplaner –tous les noms sont indiqués ici," je lui explique, en montrant le plan de New-York, "généralement, c'est simplement le nom du quartier dans laquelle elle se trouve **_(4)_** \- et de la visualiser avec sa pancarte pour y transplaner facilement."

"C'est… ingénieux… Je suppose…"

Il n'a pas l'air pleinement convaincu et je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. De ce que j'ai lu dans son dossier et de ce que j'ai déjà pu constater moi-même, Dragonneau n'affectionne pas particulièrement la réglementation très stricte des Etats-Unis.

"Et je n'étais pas sur le quai par hasard, tout à l'heure," je poursuis. "J'étais venu vous dire au revoir, mais j'étais arrivé en retard et je pensais vous avoir manqué."

 _Rien n'arrive par hasard…_

"Vous… Vous étiez venu me dire au revoir?" Il demande, incrédule.

 _'_ _Pour essayer de vous convaincre de rester'_ serait plus proche de la vérité, mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

"C'était la moindre des choses."

"D'habitude, quand je quitte un endroit, il n'y a jamais personne qui vient me dire au revoir. Les gens sont plutôt contents quand je pars."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela?"

"Eh bien... J'agace les gens et… je ne le fais pas exprès, je le jure, mais je cause toujours des problèmes… Je ne suis à ma place nulle part..."

Oui, il est agaçant. Mais il a une façon attachante d'être agaçant. Je le regarde. Ses joues rouges. Son regard fuyant. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un manquer à ce point de confiance en soi. Il vaut bien mieux que ce qu'il ne pense et j'en veux soudain à tous ces gens qui ont dû le persuader qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Thésée. Tous ces gens qui ont réussi à lui faire croire qu'il n'était rien. Je veux le convaincre qu'il est _quelqu'un_. Je veux qu'il se sente à sa place, pour une fois…

"Accrochez-vous à moi," je lui dis, et il relève la tête brusquement.

"Qu… Quoi?"

"Accrochez-vous à moi," je répète, mais il a l'air encore plus perplexe. "Pour transplaner chez moi. Vous ne savez pas où j'habite, n'est-ce pas? Et même si vous le saviez, les sorts de protection actuels vous empêcheraient d'aller au-delà de mon perron. Alors nous sommes obligés de transplaner ensemble."

"Oh. Oui… Bien sûr…"

Il se dépêche de ranger son sac de pommes dans sa valise et, sans la moindre hésitation, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il attrape ma main et la serre dans la sienne. Qu'est-ce que…? D'habitude, les gens vous agrippent le bras, ou l'épaule, parfois même, ils s'accrochent simplement très fort à votre manteau… Norbert Dragonneau lui, vous donne la main, et cela me trouble bien plus que ça ne le devrait.

Mon souffle se fait plus court et je ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard de nos deux mains jointes. Sa main est aussi chaude que la mienne est froide, et la chaleur qu'elle dégage me parcourt tout le corps.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Mr Graves?" Il demande, l'air sincèrement soucieux.

J'ai envie de lui hurler que non, ça ne va pas du tout. Que mon identité a été usurpée par un puissant mage noir sans que personne de mon entourage ne s'en aperçoive. Que sept mois de séquestration et de tortures ont altéré mes pouvoirs. Que je me suis désartibulé le pouce gauche lors du transplanage aller et que je ne sais pas dans quel état serait ma main si je n'avais pas la présence d'esprit de toujours garder un flacon d'essence de dictame sur moi. _**(5)**_ Et que me tenir la main comme il le fait ne va certainement pas m'aider à me concentrer sur le transplanage retour!

"Oui… Pardon…" Je me contente de répondre avec un semblant de sourire. "Prêt?"

Il hoche la tête.

"A trois," je lui annonce. "Un…" _Destination_. "Deux…" _Détermination_. "Trois!" _Déciii…- **(6)**_

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu!** _

_**(1)** _ L'Olympic est un paquebot transatlantique britannique, "navire-jumeau" du Titanic et du Britannic, mais qui ne connaîtra pas le même sort infortuné que ses "frères" et restera en service de 1911 à 1934.

 ** _(2)_** Le SS Leviathan est à l'origine un immense paquebot transatlantique allemand (précédemment nommé Vaterland) qui a été réquisitionné par les Etats-Unis lors de leur entrée en guerre en 1917 afin de transporter les troupes américaines vers la France.

 ** _(3)_** Une voltiflor est une plante d'agrément qui ressemble fort au Filet du diable, la plante utilisée pour protéger la pierre philosophale, mais elle est complètement inoffensive.

 _ **(4)** _ Il s'agit ici de la station Chelsea, car elle se situe dans la 18ème rue, dans le quartier de Chelsea, à côté des Chelsea Piers et notamment de la Pier (jetée) 59, qui était la jetée de la White Star Line, sur laquelle les passagers embarquaient ou débarquaient de l'Olympic. Cette jetée aurait également dû être utilisée par le Titanic. Je suis désolée si mes descriptions de New-York ne sont pas tout à fait correctes. Elles sont simplement le fruit de quelques souvenirs (je n'ai visité cette ville qu'une seule fois, et c'était en 2001, pas dans les années 20! ;-) ) et de recherches sur internet. Les stations de transplanage sont quant à elles bien évidemment le fruit de mon imagination!

 ** _(5)_** La dictame est une plante magique aux vertus médicinales. Hermione s'en sert pour soigner Ron lorsqu'il se désartibule le bras (Reliques de la Mort)

 ** _(6)_** Un transplanage réussi suit la règle des 3D: destination, détermination, décision.


	4. Stigmates

**Note:** Encore une fois, merci infiment aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic, de commenter ou de l'ajouter à leurs alertes ou favoris. Cela encourage vraiment à écrire davantage, même si malheureusement, je n'ai pas autant de temps à consacrer à l'écriture que je le souhaiterais, d'où cette update tardive… Merci pour votre patience!

 **Attention!** Dans le premier chapitre, il était indiqué que Graves avait été, durant sa séquestration, sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. J'en ai décidé autrement, comme vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre ci-dessous, ce qui a entraîné quelques modifications du premier chapitre, par souci de continuité et de cohérence du discours. Merci de votre compréhension. :-)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4. STIGMATES. **

Un bruit de verre brisé me réveille en sursaut et je cherche instinctivement ma baguette, tâtonnant fébrilement autour de moi. Ma main se referme sur le bâton d'ébène, et je me lève d'un bond, me débarrassant de la couverture qui m'enveloppe. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que je ne suis pas dans ma lugubre cellule, mais dans un environnement familier et rassurant. Je suis chez moi. Dans mon salon. Et accessoirement, je ne porte qu'un marcel, un slip et des chaussettes. Une myriade de questions me traverse l'esprit, mais avant même que je ne puisse réfléchir à une explication cohérente, Gorkey, mon vieil elfe de maison, se précipite vers moi, la mine terrorisée.

"Oh, Maître Percival! C'est une catastrophe! C'est cet affreux garnement!" Il s'écrie, sa voix nasillarde n'aidant pas à soulager la migraine qui m'assaille. "Gorkey a pourtant essayé de l'en empêcher! Gorkey le jure, Monsieur! Mais cet odieux personnage n'a eu de cesse de répéter que les elfes de maison n'étaient pas des esclaves et qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul! Vous vous rendez compte?! Oh, Maître Percival, Gorkey a manqué à son devoir, Gorkey –"

"Ca va, ça va! Ca suffit, Gorkey, calme toi!" je lui ordonne, l'empêchant de se taper une nouvelle fois la tête contre le mur.

Je m'avance dans le couloir, grimaçant au contact froid du marbre sous mes pieds, tandis que Gorkey m'emboîte le pas.

"Il est là-dedans, Maître," Gorkey m'indique la cuisine d'une main tremblante, comme si la plus vile des créatures y avait trouvé refuge.

Il n'y a pas d'acromantula au poil hirsute ni de féroce womatou dans la cuisine, mais à en juger par l'état de la pièce, on croirait qu'un troupeau de centaures au galop est passé par là. La nappe est maculée de sauce tomate, et des oeufs cassés ont formé sur le carrelage une flaque visqueuse, dans laquelle pataugent des débris de verre, ce que j'imagine être les restes de la bouteille de lait qui s'est brisée un peu plus tôt, me tirant de mon sommeil. Et, au milieu de ce désordre sans nom, Norbert Dragonneau, vêtu d'un pyjama gris et jaune, cheveux en bataille, baguette à la main, se concentre sur la poêle et la casserole qui chauffent sur la gazinière.

"Oh… Bonjour… Désolé… Je vous ai réveillé…" Il balbutie, remarquant enfin ma présence et jetant un regard inquiet à Gorkey. "Je ne savais pas ce que vous preniez pour le petit-déjeuner alors j'ai fait du pain perdu - c'est une spécialité française, ce sont des tranches de pain rassi trempées dans un mélange de lait et d'oeufs battus, et que l'on fait frire à la poêle et, euuh…- des haricots blancs à la sauce tomate… Mais si c'est trop européen à votre goût, même si, en réalité, les haricots blancs à la sauce tomate ont été exportés par les Etats-Unis, je peux… Euuuh…" Il suit mon regard et semble prendre conscience seulement maintenant du chaos qu'il a semé. "Ah… oui… Je… Je vais tout arranger… Reparo!" Les morceaux de verre se rassemblent et la bouteille reprend forme. "Récurvite!" La flaque visqueuse et les tâches de sauce tomate disparaissent, et un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et me fait oublier pourquoi je voulais lui hurler dessus il y a un instant à peine. "Et voilà!"

"C'est en train de brûler," je dis d'un ton détaché, m'efforçant de ne pas attarder mon regard sur son fichu sourire.

"Je vous demande pardon?"

Je lui indique la poêle de la tête.

"Oooooh!" Il s'écrie, faisant de grands gestes maladroits pour dissiper l'épaisse fumée grise qui envahit la cuisine. Et dire que c'est ce même type qui, durant la guerre, s'est occupé de Pansedefers ukrainiens, ces dragons qui vous décimeraient une forêt entière en moins de temps qu'il ne vous en faudrait pour crier "au feu!"…

Je lève ma baguette et, d'un geste du poignet, je fais disparaître le brouillard, et le pain perdu atterrit dans une assiette avec les haricots.

"Quand on ne sait pas cuisiner, on fait appel à un elfe de maison…" bougonne Gorkey. "C'est à cause d'humains de ce genre que le taux de chômage ne cesse d'augmenter chez les elfes. De mon temps –

"Gorkey!" je l'interromps, tandis que je prends place à table. "N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire?"

"Eh bien, ce matin, Gorkey a déjà passé la serpillière," il se met à énumérer sur ses doigts, "repassé votre linge, rangé les –"

"Je suis sûr qu'il reste encore quelques toiles d'araignée au grenier," je lui dis, un sourire menaçant aux lèvres, le regardant droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse la tête.

"Très certainement, Maître," il répond à contrecoeur. "Gorkey va s'en occuper tout de suite. Gorkey reste à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Et surtout," il lance un regard noir à Dragonneau, "si cette abjecte créature importune encore Maître Percival, Maître Percival n'a qu'un mot à dire et Gorkey mettra à la porte le fauteur de troubles en s'assurant qu'il ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici."

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais Gorkey ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer. Il claque des doigts et disparaît, devant l'air éberlué de Dragonneau, qui reste un moment bouché bée avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

"Voilà un elfe de maison bien étrange. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil," il me confie, à moitié choqué, à moitié amusé.

"Il faudra vous y habituer. Gorkey n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais il n'aime pas les inconnus. En particulier ceux qui essaient de lui voler son travail."

"Quoi?!" Il s'exclame. "Non! Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que je… Je ne voulais pas l'embêter, voilà tout. Je pensais bien faire!"

"Bien sûr," je réponds avec un sourire bienveillant, "tout comme je pensais bien faire lorsque, il y a des années de ça, je lui ai proposé de lui rendre sa liberté après plus d'un siècle passé au service de ma famille. Il a crié au scandale, hurlé, pleuré, menacé de brûler ma garde-robe pour être sûr que je ne lui offre pas de vêtement… c'était épouvantable! Il ne s'est calmé que lorsque je lui ai fait la promesse formelle de ne jamais le libérer…"

"C'est… fascinant…"

Tandis que Dragonneau a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, je jette un oeil à mon assiette. Après tout, si j'ai survécu à la cuisine de l'hôpital, ce ne sont pas de malheureuses tartines carbonisées qui auront raison de moi. Je ferme les yeux et enfourne la fourchette dans ma bouche. "Hmm… C'est le meilleur pain perdu que je n'aie jamais mangé!"

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi," il dit sur un ton boudeur.

"Mais je ne me moque pas de vous, je suis tout à fait sérieux. C'est le meilleur pain perdu que je n'aie jamais mangé," je l'assure à nouveau. "Mais c'est seulement parce que je n'en ai jamais mangé auparavant. En réalité," je poursuis, "c'est absolument infâme."

Il rit. D'abord, juste un peu. Puis, beaucoup.

Et quand Norbert Dragonneau rit aux éclats, c'est comme un ciel d'été le soir du 4 juillet **_(1)_** **.** Il illumine tout ce qu'il y a autour. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses dents parfaitement alignées, de ses joues teintées de rose et de ces petites pattes d'oie qui se creusent au coin de ses yeux. Je le regarde avec un émerveillement enfantin. Attendri. Captivé. Conquis.

"Oh, je suis affreusement désolé!" Il peine à articuler, entre deux gloussements. "Je n'ai jamais été doué en cuisine!"

Son rire est si communicatif que j'en oublierais presque ce qui me tourmente. J'attends un instant qu'il se calme avant de m'adresser à nouveau à lui.

"Mr Dragonneau –"

"Norbert," il m'arrête. "Vous pouvez m'appeler Norbert."

"Norbert," je répète, en le regardant droit dans les yeux et, pour une raison que j'ignore, prononcer son prénom à voix haute me donnerait presque envie de sourire bêtement, si les circonstances avaient été différentes. "Encore une fois, je passe un bon moment en votre compagnie, mais je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon esprit est préoccupé, n'est-ce pas?"

Il hoche la tête.

"Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous avez l'impression d'avoir manqué les quinze dernières heures de votre vie…"

"Oui," je réponds calmement, les mains croisées sur la table. "Oui, en effet. Que s'est-il passé après le transplanage? Je ne me souviens même pas être arrivé ici…"

"Vous avez perdu connaissance," il explique, confirmant mes doutes. "Notre atterrissage ici a été quelque peu… mouvementé… Et lorsque vous avez recouvré vos esprits, vous étiez tremblant, trempé de sueur… La fièvre vous faisait délirer… Vous ne cessiez de répéter… " Il hésite un instant. "Le nom de mon frère…" Je me fige. J'espère que le nom de Thésée est la seule chose que j'ai mentionnée à son sujet… "Alors je vous ai allongé sur le canapé," il poursuit. "Je vous ai débarrassé de vos vêtements. Je vous ai fait boire une potion à base d'achillée et d'épines de sharak **_(2)_** pour faire tomber la fièvre, et je vous ai veillé toute la nuit…"

J'étudie son visage avec un peu plus d'attention. Ses tâches de rousseur se noient dans de grandes cernes bleuâtres, et s'il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge hier, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je me sens coupable. Démuni. Impuissant.

Inutile.

Je lui ai offert ma protection. Je me suis promis de veiller sur lui. Les rôles n'étaient pas supposés s'inverser!

"Je… Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point je suis désolé, Norbert," je balbutie. "Terriblement désolé. J'étais censé vous protéger, et non mettre votre vie en danger. C'est impardonnable."

"De quoi parlez-vous? Je vais parfaitement bien," il dit, en haussant les épaules.

"J'aurais pu vous désartibuler!" Je m'écrie, désarçonné par son manque de réaction. "Ou pire encore!"

"Oui, cela aurait pu arriver. Mais je suis toujours en un seul morceau, pour autant que je sache. Alors pourquoi en faire toute une histoire?"

Je lâche un soupir d'exaspération.

"Vous ne comprenez pas!"

"Ce que je comprends, Mr Graves, c'est que l'on ne se remet pas de sept mois de tortures en si peu de temps… Pour l'amour de Merlin, regardez-vous! C'est un miracle que vous soyez toujours en vie!"

Je comprends immédiatement à quoi il fait référence. Mon regard se pose sur mes bras. Sur mes jambes. Sur le haut de mon torse, que mon marcel laisse entrevoir. Bien sûr, il y a les cicatrices plus anciennes, trophées de vingt ans de carrière en tant qu'Auror pour certaines, et sinistres vestiges d'une guerre trop cruelle pour d'autres. Mais Dragonneau ne parle pas de ces cicatrices. Il parle des plaies. Des ecchymoses. Des brûlures. Pas une seule parcelle de ma peau n'a été épargnée et le vaste champ de ruines qu'est devenu mon corps ne fait que reflèter la noirceur de l'âme de mon tortionnaire. Ces mois qui m'ont paru des années. Cette violence qui était devenue mon quotidien. A tel point que je ne cherchais même plus à me défendre.

Parfois, les effets de la Transfiguration ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés lorsque Grindelwald me rendait visite **_(3)_** **,** et c'est donc sous mes propres traits qu'il me torturait. Et il n'y a certainement rien de plus déroutant que d'être supplicié par une personne qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Votre parfaite copie. On en finit par se détester soi-même, et je ne pense pas que je serai un jour capable de me regarder dans un miroir sans être écoeuré par l'image qu'il me renvoie. Le visage d'un monstre sans merci, qui a fait de moi son pantin durant de trop longs mois…

J'effleure de mon pouce une plaie encore purulente sur mon avant-bras gauche et, soudain, j'appuie très fort. Juste pour voir si tout ça n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve. Je serre les dents tant la douleur est vive. Non, tout est bien réél. Les plaies sont toujours là, perpétuels souvenirs de mon séjour en enfer. Elles font désormais partie de moi et les incantations des médicomages n'en sont pas venues à bout. Le docteur Maynard est seulement parvenu à faire disparaître celles de mon visage, à l'exception d'une entaille qui s'étend de sous l'oeil gauche jusqu'au milieu de la joue.

Je sens le regard de Dragonneau peser sur moi et je lève lentement les yeux vers lui. Son visage entier dégouline d'empathie et de compassion et ça me donne envie de vomir. Je me sens comme une tortue sans carapace. Nu. Faible. Laid.

Si je n'étais pas si lâche, si je n'avais pas si peur de perdre à nouveau connaissance, je transplanerais. N'importe où. Loin de lui. Loin de tous.

"Accio robe de chambre," je parviens à articuler, d'une voix à peine audible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ma robe de chambre en soie noire flotte dans les airs à mes côtés et je me hâte de l'enfiler. Ce n'est qu'un simple bout de tissu. Ca n'efface rien, ça ne fait que cacher, et moi j'aimerais disparaître complètement. Je pense à cette cape. Cette cape d'invisibilité. Celle des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants le soir. Si seulement une telle cape pouvait exister...

La main de Dragonneau se pose sur mon bras et je sursaute à son contact.

"Je suis désolé," il me dit. "Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, Mr Graves… Je ne voulais vraiment pas…"

Je le regarde à travers les mèches de cheveux sombres qui me tombent devant les yeux. Il a l'air sincèrement désolé et je secoue la tête, comme pour lui dire d'oublier tout ça.

"Le sortilège Doloris ne laisse aucune trace," il revient pourtant à la charge. "Et de simples blessures n'auraient posé aucun problème aux médicomages. Alors que vous a-t-il infligé d'autre, Mr Graves?"

Mon sang se glace. La voix de Grindelwald résonne dans ma tête. Des noms de sorts que je n'avais jamais entendus auparavant. Ma peau qui se déchire. Qui brûle. Qui se tord. Du sang. Tellement de sang. _Mon_ sang. Sa bouche infâme sur mes lèvres. Dans mon cou. Son corps contre le mien. Répugnant. Malsain. Quand il avait pris tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre, il me laissait pour mort dans ma cellule. Dans mon caveau. Jusqu'à sa prochaine visite.

"On ne va pas avoir cette discussion," je marmonne.

"Et pourquoi non?"

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ca appartient au passé," je réponds, l'évitant du regard.

"En êtes-vous certain?"

Toujours cette même effronterie. Et pourtant, il n'y a pas une once de malveillance dans sa voix.

"Est-ce que vous pourriez..." Je veux lui ordonner de se taire, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Parce qu'il a raison. Bien sûr qu'il a raison. Ce que j'ai traversé n'appartient pas au passé. Ca hante mon présent, tout comme ça hantera mon futur. Ma vision se trouble et je m'empresse de me passer les paumes des mains sur les yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui menacent de couler. "Et merde! Fait chier!" Je me lève en poussant violemment la table. "Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Dragonneau!"

Son visage se pare d'un voile de tristesse et je regrette déjà mes paroles, mais avant que je ne puisse bredouiller quelques excuses, il fronce les sourcils et semble se ressaisir.

"Il vous en faudra plus pour vous débarrasser de moi. J'ai réussi à apprivoiser les plus sauvages des créatures. Je ne suis pas du genre à baisser les bras facilement, Mr Graves."

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, je ne suis pas une de vos créatures, Norbert!"

"Et je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose sans défense!" Il rétorque, les poings serrés, et il a l'air aussi surpris que moi par le ton de sa voix. "Et pourtant, vous m'avez demandé de rester ici parce que vous ne supportiez pas l'idée de me laisser partir sans la moindre protection! Eh bien moi, je ne supporte pas de vous voir dans cet état, et de ne rien faire pour vous aider!"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide," je grommelle.

"Vous n'en avez pas marre d'être d'aussi mauvaise foi?!" Il me sermonne comme un père sermonnerait son enfant. "Vous ne voulez pas de mon aide? Très bien! Mais dans ce cas, je vous ramène à l'hôpital!"

"Quoi?!" Je m'écrie. "Hors de question! Retourner à l'hôpital, ce serait reconnaître que j'ai eu tort!"

"Mais vous avez eu tort! Vous n'auriez jamais dû sortir contre l'avis des médicomages!"

Quand je pense que je suis sorti parce que je voulais le dissuader de quitter le territoire… Parce que je m'inquiétais pour lui…

"Oui, d'accord, j'ai eu tort! Mais personne n'est obligé de le savoir!"

"Eh bien _moi_ , je le sais!" Il se lève à son tour, le visage tout rouge.

Je prends une longue inspiration.

"Dragonneau," je dis, pointant mon index sur sa poitrine, "je vous jure, je suis à deux doigts de commettre un sortilège impardonnable."

Au siège du MACUSA, cette menace aurait suffi pour que mes Aurors se réfugient sous leurs bureaux en lançant des sorts de protection autour d'eux, 'juste au cas où'… Mais Dragonneau, lui, ne bouge pas d'un poil, et pire encore, il arbore un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire?" Je demande, en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

"Rien! C'est juste…" Il tire nerveusement sur la manche de son pyjama. "Très sincèrement, je préfère vous voir ainsi plutôt qu'avec la mine dépitée que vous affichiez tout à l'heure." Il me jette un regard furtif. "Si seulement vous me disiez quels sortilèges il a utilisés, je pourrais essayer de vous préparer une pommade pour soulager vos douleurs et accélérer le processus de cicatrisation…"

J'ouvre la bouche, prêt à lui servir une remarque bien cinglante, mais il semble avoir lu dans mes pensées.

"Non, s'il vous plaît, ne dites rien!" Il s'écrie en couvrant ma bouche de sa main. "Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais croyez-moi, je suis bien meilleur en potions que je ne le suis aux fourneaux, et j'ai dans mon atelier des ingrédients extrêmement rares, que même les meilleurs hôpitaux du monde ne parviennent pas à se procurer…"

Je pense aussitôt 'marché noir', 'illégal', 'infraction'… En temps normal, je l'abreuverais de questions jusqu'à lui faire cracher le nom de ses fournisseurs, que je traquerais alors un à un, mais son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Et mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. Et ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile. Et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit juste parce que la main de Dragonneau me bouche à moitié le nez…

"Laissez-moi vous aider, Percival," il murmure, le regard implorant. "S'il vous plaît…"

 _Percival_ … Il m'a appelé _Percival_ …

Il retire lentement sa main, effleurant involontairement mes lèvres de ses doigts, et mon coeur ne devrait définitivement pas battre aussi vite. Je me râcle la gorge.

"Je vais prendre un bain," je dis, m'éloignant de lui. Je m'appuie un instant sur l'encadrement de la porte, et m'adresse à lui, par dessus mon épaule: "Merci pour le petit déjeuner."

* * *

"Cracbadaboum!" **_(4)_**

Le grand miroir de la salle de bain se craquelle et tombe en miettes, emportant avec lui le reflet de ce corps que je ne reconnais plus. De ce corps qui me dégoûte.

J'entre lentement dans l'eau et fais disparaître les bleus et les plaies sous une couverture de mousse parfumée à la noix de coco. Si l'eau chaude décontracte mes muscles, le savon ne me lave pas de mes démons et Grindelwald revient me hanter.

"Spirabulla," **_(5)_** je chuchote avant de me laisser glisser vers le fond de la baignoire, jusqu'à ce que ma tête soit complètement immergée, la bulle qui s'est formée autour de mon visage me permettant de respirer sous l'eau sans la moindre difficulté.

Je fais toujours ça lorsque j'ai besoin de m'isoler du reste du monde. Etre sous l'eau m'apaise et m'aide à faire le vide dans ma tête.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoule ainsi, mais l'eau est désormais froide et mes mains sont si fripées qu'on croirait celles d'un vieillard. Je sors de la baignoire et en quelques incantations, me voilà séché, habillé et coiffé, et surtout, déterminé à présenter mes excuses à Dragonneau. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir ici, et il essaie seulement d'aider. Ce n'est pas juste de déverser sur lui la colère que je contiens depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

"Norbert?" Je l'appelle en arrivant dans le salon.

Je ne le vois nulle part et je commence à craindre que mon attitude ne l'ait fait fuir.

"Norbert?" Je tente une nouvelle fois, la culpabilité me rongeant les entrailles.

"Mais taisez-vous donc, jeune homme!" Je sursaute et me tourne vers le portrait de ma grand-tante de sang mêlé, Greta, une vieille dame en robe noire et col en dentelle fermé par une broche camée. "Vous ne voulez pas réveiller ce pauvre garçon, n'est-ce pas? Il a passé la nuit à s'occuper de vous, il serait cruel de ne point le laisser jouir d'une sieste amplement méritée! Ce Norbert est un ange!" Elle s'exclame avec enthousiasme, les mains jointes et l'air rêveur, avant de froncer les sourcils et de me lancer un regard réprobateur. "Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir en dire autant à votre sujet, Percival Graves! Je vous ai entendu lui parler tout à l'heure… Le menacer d'un sortilège impardonnable?! Est-ce là une façon de traiter la personne qui fait battre votre coeur?!"

"Qu…Quoi?!" Je manque de m'étrangler. "Non! Non, vous vous méprenez! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous –"

"Chuuuuuuuut!" Elle m'interrompt, un doigt sur la bouche, m'indiquant le canapé de sa main libre. Je m'éloigne en haussant les épaules.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en observant Dragonneau, profondément endormi sur le canapé. La vieille bique n'a pas tout à fait tort. Norbert a vraiment l'air d'un ange. **_(6)_**

* * *

 ** _(1)_** Cela fait bien évidemment référence à lndependence Day, la fête nationale des Etats-Unis, jour où les feux d'artifice illuminent le ciel.

 ** _(2)_** S'il est vrai que l'achillée peut-être utilisée en cas de fièvre, on sait juste que les épines de sharak ("shrake" en VO. Poisson entièrement recouvert d'épines, qui fait partie du bestiaire de JKR) peuvent servir d'ingrédients dans une potion, mais on ne connaît pas leurs vertus. Je décline toute responsabilité si vous essayez de les utiliser contre la fièvre, haha!

 ** _(3)_** JKR a révélé que Grindelwald n'utilisait pas de potion de polynectar mais un sort de Transfiguration pour prendre l'apparence de Percival Graves. Cela soulève bien évidemment bon nombre d'interrogations. Certaines personnes questionnent l'existence même d'un vrai Percival Graves. J'aime à croire pour ma part qu'il existe bel et bien, mais que pour voler son identité, Grindelwald avait besoin de connaître énormément de choses sur lui. Dans mon histoire, c'est Thésée, ancien amant de Graves ici, qui a fourni à Grindelwald toutes les informations et anecdotes (traits de personnalité, habitudes, environnement personnel et professionnel passé et présent…) qui lui étaient nécessaires pour se faire passer pour Graves, et pour le reste (expressions du visage, gestuelle, voix…), Grindelwad est juste un excellent observateur et a très vite réussi à imiter Graves à la perfection en passant du temps avec lui dans sa cellule. Je pense aussi qu'il a aussi passé du temps à espionner le MACUSA et les personnes qui y travaillent pour se fondre dans le décor. Mais tout cela n'est rien d'autre qu'une théorie que j'ai inventée pour écrire cette fanfiction. :)

 ** _(4)_** Le traducteur français d'Harry Potter ne devait pas être trop inspiré lorsqu'il a dû traduire le sort "Diffendo" (sort utilisé pour casser ou au moins endommager des objets). Je trouve que cette traduction ("cracbadaboum") sonne plus comme une caricature de formule magique…

 ** _(5)_** Ne me souvenant pas de la formule du sortilège de têtenbulle (sort utilisé par Cédric Diggory et Fleur Delacour pour respirer sous l'eau lors de la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers), je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûre qu'elle soit mentionnée quelque part (mais si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse), j'en ai inventé une basée sur le latin 'Spirare' (respirer) et 'Bulla' (bulle)

 ** _(6)_** Oui, oui, je sais! Les sorciers ne sont pas censés savoir ce que sont les anges. Mais Greta est de sang-mêlé, alors un de ses parents étant moldu, imaginez juste un instant qu'elle ait reçu une éducation chrétienne. Percival apprécie sa grand-tante bien plus qu'il ne le prétend, et je suis sûre qu'en passant du temps avec elle, il a appris beaucoup de choses sur les moldus! ;-)

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire_** ** _! :-)_**


	5. Cage Dorée

**Note:** Oui, je sais bien, ce chapitre s'est longuement fait attendre. Certains passages m'ont donné du fil à retordre et m'ont considérablement retardée. Je ne parle même pas du peu de temps que je peux consacrer à l'écriture ces jours-ci… Je tiens néanmoins à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages encourageants, et je remercie celles qui se seront montrées patientes et qui continueront à lire cette fic, ou celles qui la découvrent aujourd'hui et qui décident de lui accorder un peu de leur temps… Merci! :-)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 – CAGE DOREE. **

La tête penchée en arrière, j'ouvre la bouche pour recueillir la dernière goutte de Blishen's _(1)._ Elle reste suspendue quelques instants au goulot de la flasque, petite perle aux reflets ambrés, avant de tomber au fond de ma gorge, et de glisser le long de mon oesophage comme une coulée de lave brûlante.

Je me passe une main lasse sur le visage, et mes yeux se posent une fois de plus sur la valise ouverte, sur le sol. Cette valise dans laquelle Norbert Dragonneau a disparu en milieu d'après-midi.

Foutu Dragonneau.

C'est de sa faute si je me suis remis à boire. Je m'étais pourtant fait la promesse de ne plus toucher à une goutte d'alcool. A l'exception peut-être, du vin de canneberge.

On a l'impression d'être invincible quand on boit. On a l'impression que plus rien ne peut nous atteindre. Ni le poison du passé qui coule dans nos veines, ni les atrocités du quotidien qui nous détournent chaque nuit des bras de Morphée _(2)_. On se croit à l'abri de la noirceur de ce monde. On oublie à quel point on est seul. Et puis un soir, on a tellement bu que le patron du bar refuse de nous resservir. "Ca suffit pour ce soir, Mr Graves. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Demain est un autre jour."

Chez nous. C'est tout juste si on se souvient où ça se trouve, et on n'a pas les idées suffisamment claires pour y transplaner. Il est tard, et on se perd dans le quadrillage monotone des rues de la ville. Elles se ressemblent toutes, dans la nuit.

Et, tapi dans l'ombre, telle une araignée guettant patiemment sa proie, quelqu'un nous attend au détour de l'une d'elles. Quelqu'un qui nous a suffisamment observé pour connaître nos habitudes. Quelqu'un qui a soigneusement tissé sa toile. Quelqu'un qui a clairement compris que boire ne rendait pas invincible. Bien au contraire.

Nos réflexes sont diminués. Nos gestes, mal coordonnés. Notre main tremble en s'emparant de notre baguette lorsque la pâle lueur du réverbère révèle un visage familier. Un visage que l'on a vu maintes fois à la Une des journaux, ou placardé sur des avis de recherche avec des récompenses exorbitantes à la clef. Mais avant même que l'on ait le temps de se souvenir du moindre sort, on se retrouve derrière des barreaux, comme ces oiseaux bariolés que l'on arrache à leur jungle natale pour aller divertir des bourgeois en mal d'exotisme. _Demain_ a vraiment été un autre jour. Et ce jour là, j'avais juré que si je m'en sortais vivant, j'arrêterais de boire.

Eh bien, il semblerait que je sois aussi vivant que je puisse l'être, et que j'aie, de toute évidence, misérablement échoué.

Il y a deux jours, en rentrant de ce dîner avec Norbert Dragonneau, j'ai bu. Je n'ai pas bu parce qu'on m'avait volé sept mois de ma vie. Je n'ai pas bu pour tenter d'oublier les cauchemars et la douleur. Non. J'ai bu parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il quitte l'Amérique. Norbert, je veux dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Pour des raisons… évidentes.

Parce que je me sentais redevable.

Parce que sans lui, je serais encore en train de pourrir au fond de ma cellule.

Parce qu'il méritait bien plus qu'une tarte aux asperges en guise de remerciement.

Et puis, surtout, parce qu'en tant que Chef de la Sécurité Magique, c'était mon travail –mon _devoir_ \- de le protéger.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit le petit frère de Thésée. Non, non… Absolument rien à voir. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà oublié ce détail.

Rien à voir non plus avec ses traits délicats comme de la porcelaine, non. Ni avec la couleur si particulière de ses yeux. Ou avec ses pommettes saillantes. Ni ses…

Et merde.

J'ai bu parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Maintenant, je bois parce qu'il est resté.

Il est resté, et je ne suis plus trop sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il est resté, et déjà je sais qu'il a fait de moi son prisonnier. Il m'a sorti de ma lugubre cellule pour m'enfermer dans une cage dorée.

Un sourire. C'est tout ce qu'il lui a fallu. Un sourire. Non. Pas juste _un_ sourire. _Ce_ sourire. Ce satané sourire. Celui que Thésée arborait à chacune de nos disputes. Celui qui me donnait envie de l'étrangler de mes propres mains, mais aussi celui qui me faisait marmonner _'Bien sûr que je te pardonne'_ , même s'il venait de me mettre le coeur en miettes. Parce que contre ce sourire là, je ne peux rien.

J'ai essayé de l'oublier, ce sourire. J'ai déchiré les photographies. J'ai enfoui les souvenirs au plus profond de mon esprit, pour qu'ils disparaissent sous une épaisse couche de poussière. Et quand je me pensais enfin sur la voie de la guérison, voilà que ce sourire surgit de nulle part, et vient à nouveau me hanter.

La seule différence, c'est que Thésée savait quel pouvoir il pouvait exercer sur moi avec ce sourire. Norbert… Norbert n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il vous sourit avec une innocence presque enfantine. Il vous fait baisser votre garde, et avant même que vous n'en ayiez conscience, tel le cheval de Troie, il entre, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, dans la forteresse de votre coeur.

Alors quand il m'a demandé un peu plus tôt de lui raconter ma captivité, quand il m'a dit qu'il comprenait combien ça devait être difficile pour moi de remuer ces souvenirs, mais qu'il a ajouté avec un sourire – avec _ce_ sourire – qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, Merlin, comment aurais-je pu refuser?! Qu'étais-je censé répondre quand les rayons timides du soleil de décembre filtraient à travers la fenêtre, et s'accrochaient à ses tâches de rousseur, et que son visage semblait parsemé de paillettes d'or? Après avoir passé sept mois sans voir la lumière du jour, comment pouvais-je ne pas me laisser éblouir?

Je lui ai tout dit.

Non. Pas exactement. Il y a certains _détails_ que j'ai volontairement omis. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en est rendu compte, mais il n'a pas posé de questions. Il a écouté. Avec beaucoup de patience. Ses yeux rivés sur le lunascope qu'il faisait rouler nerveusement entre ses doigts.

Je lui en ai dit bien plus qu'à la Présidente Picquery. Bien plus qu'aux médicomages. Et étrangement, une fois que j'avais commencé à parler, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. C'est comme si son sourire avait ouvert les vannes d'un barrage. Les mots coulaient à flots, mais Dragonneau ne s'est pas noyé.

Il n'a fait aucun commentaire, il ne s'est pas apitoyé sur mon sort, et j'en suis soulagé. Cela n'aurait probablement fait que me rendre les choses plus difficiles encore. Il a simplement relevé la tête lorsque j'ai évoqué les sorts en langue étrangère que Grindelwald utilisait.

"Vous souvenez-vous de leurs incantations?" il a alors demandé.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Ca me semblait si absurde. J'étais en train de me mettre à nu, de lui raconter quelques-uns des pires moments de mon existence, et de toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu me poser, il choisit de me demander si je suis capable de répéter quelques mots aux sonorités étranges.

"Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire?" je me suis un peu offusqué.

"Vous en souvenez-vous?" Il a insisté, ne prêtant aucune attention à mon agacement.

J'ai serré les dents. Bien sûr que je me souvenais de leurs incantations. Je les ai entendues tant de fois. Les premiers temps, je gardais la tête haute, même lorsque je savais ce qui m'attendait. Par fierté. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Mais ça aussi, il a fini par me la prendre. Et je baissais les yeux. Et je suppliais. Et plus je suppliais, plus il jubilait.

J'ai répété les incantations une à une, d'une voix qui n'était qu'un murmure, chacune d'elles déterrant de sinistres souvenirs. J'avais l'impression de revivre chaque instant. Les os qui se brisent. La peau qui se déchire. Les brûlures. Le froid insoutenable. Les halllucinations cauchemardesques.

"Du hongrois…" Il a répondu, l'air pensif. "Je connais ces sorts… Il y a deux ans, j'ai été contacté par le gouvernement magique hongrois pour…" Il s'est interrompu et son visage s'est illuminé. "Vous avez déjà vu un Magyar à pointes, Monsieur Graves?"

"Seulement dans les livres," j'ai répondu, en haussant les épaules.

"C'est un dragon redoutable. Le pire de tous! Il peut atteindre une vitesse de plus de deux cents kilomètres heure en quelques secondes. Ses flammes ont une portée de quinze mètres. Il peut manger des moutons entiers, et n'hésite pas à dévorer des humains si l'occasion se présente… C'est un animal absolument fascinant!"

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que Dragonneau et moi n'avions pas exactement la même notion du mot 'fascinant'… Moi, ce que je trouve absolument fascinant, c'est la la passion qui l'anime dès qu'il se met à parler de ses créatures. Il était en train de me parler d'un monstre sanguinaire, et j'étais complètement subjugué... Il aurait pu me lire _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ _(3)_ de la première à la dernière page, et je l'aurais écouté aussi avidement.

"Les femelles sont particulièrement agressives," a-t-il poursuivi, me tirant de ma rêverie, "surtout lorsqu'elles protègent leurs oeufs. C'est pour débarrasser Budapest de l'une d'elles que le Ministre de la Magie hongrois a fait appel à moi. Je n'ai accepté qu'à la condition qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à la femelle Magyar, et que je puisse ensuite la libérer dans les Carpates. Ils voulaient l'éliminer car elle avait déjà dévoré cinq personnes, et brûlé plusieurs bâtiments quand je suis arrivé, mais je savais qu'elle n'attaquait pas sans raison. Quelqu'un avait dérobé ses oeufs, et s'était servi d'eux pour l'attirer à Budapest. Une chasse à l'homme a alors été déclarée, et les Aurors ont fini par arrêter Mihai Cazacu."

"Mihai Cazacu?" J'ai répété.

"Est-ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose?"

J'ai hoché la tête.

"C'était l'un des plus grands fanatiques de Grindelwald en Europe de l'Est et - attendez une seconde… Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me parler de la bataille de…"

"Gyöngyös?" Il a terminé ma phrase. "Oui. Oui… J'y étais… C'est là que j'ai entendu ces sorts hongrois. Les mêmes que Grindelwald a utilisés contre vous."

La Bataille de Gyöngyös, au nord-est de Budapest. Quatre-vingt-sept morts. Vingt-trois Aurors de différentes nationalités. Trente-sept civils, dont le Ministre de la Magie hongrois en personne. Onze Non-Majs. Et vingt-six partisans de Grindelwald. Je connaissais les faits, mais j'ignorais les causes exactes. _(4)_

J'ai regardé Dragonneau avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. Sous ses airs fragiles, ce garçon a participé à la bataille la plus sanglante des cinquante dernières années de l'histoire de la Magie et, si j'en crois le rapport que l'on m'a transmis à son sujet, acromentules, strangulots et autres féroces chiens à trois têtes, ne sont, entre ses mains, pas plus dangereux qu'un boursouf.

"Je sais ce que ces sorts provoquent," il a continué. "J'ai vu des gens mourir sous mes yeux dans d'atroces souffrances. Avada Kedavra passerait presque pour une mort douce, en comparaison. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, Monsieur Graves, mais c'est vraiment un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie."

Un silence inconfortable s'est installé. Au fond de moi, je me demandais si je devais me réjouir de ce _miracle_. Si, quelque part, je n'aurais pas préféré la mort. Je suis tellement las de cette existence. Tellement las. Norbert semblait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Vous savez," a-t-il repris soudainement, "j'ai aidé les médicomages à soigner les blessés. Et j'ai toujours excellé en potions, quand j'étais à Poudlard. Je sais ce que je fais, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Laissez-moi vous aider! S'il vous plaît!"

Mon regard s'est attardé un peu trop longuement sur la main qu'il venait de poser sur mon genou, et un profond soupir s'est échappé de mes lèvres.

"Au point où j'en suis, je ne risque plus grand chose," me suis-je entendu répondre.

Il a souri jusqu'aux oreilles, comme un gosse qui viendrait de recevoir un Brossdur 1 pour son anniversaire _(5)_. J'aurais levé les yeux au ciel, si je n'avais pas trouvé la scène aussi attendrissante.

"Si vous me cherchez, je suis en bas!" Il s'est écrié, avant de disparaître dans sa valise. Cela fait plus de trois heures, maintenant.

Foutu Dragonneau.

J'observe mon reflet déformé dans le métal de la flasque vide. L'entaille sous mon oeil gauche paraît encore un peu plus grosse et plus laide, et je me déteste encore un peu plus. Dans un accès de rage, je lance la flasque de toutes mes forces contre le mur, où elle termine sa course avec fracas. Grand-Tante Greta, qui somnolait dans son tableau, se réveille en sursaut.

"Doux Merlin! Percival Pellinor Lamorak Graves!" _(6)_ s'exclame-t-elle, la main sur la poitrine pour reprendre son souffle. "Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois déjà plus de ce monde! Mon pauvre coeur aurait lâché, et vous auriez eu ma mort sur votre conscience déjà bien lourde! Un peu de respect pour vos aïeux, mon garçon!"

Je bredouille quelques excuses, avant de me lever du canapé. Je ne suis plus habitué à l'alcool. La tête me tourne un peu, et mes jambes se dérobent, mais je me traîne tant bien que mal jusqu'à la valise. Je m'accroupis et marmonne des grossièretés quand je manque de perdre l'équilibre.

Hmm… On dirait une valise tout à fait banale. L'intérieur est recouvert d'un tissu imprimé d'une multitude de petits trèfles qui me donnent un peu plus le tournis. Je risque une main à l'intérieur. Elle passe à travers le fond de la valise. Ingénieux, vraiment.

"Norbert?" je tente, assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Je me sens un peu ridicule de m'adresser à une valise vide, comme un vieil alcoolique qui s'excuserait en se heurtant à un lampadaire. Pourtant, la voix de Dragonneau ne tarde pas à se faire entendre.

"Oui?"

"Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que Gorkey vous prépare un repas?"

"Je croyais qu'il pouvait se faire à manger tout seul," j'entends Gorkey grommeler depuis la cuisine.

"La ferme, Gorkey!" je réponds, agacé.

D'un claquement de doigt, il apparaît devant moi, le visage déformé par un sourire moqueur qui ressemble davantage à une hideuse grimace.

"Vous vous êtes déjà attaché à lui, on dirait."

Je lui lance un regard noir, et lui fais signe de se taire, pressant mon index sur ma bouche et faisant de grands gestes désordonnés vers la valise.

"N'apprendrez-vous donc jamais de vos erreurs, Maître? La dernière fois que vous vous êtes entiché d'un Dragonneau, on ne peut pas dire que les choses se soient bien terminées…"

"Je ne me suis pas entich-," je commence à me justifier, avant de me ressaisir. "Ne t'ai-je pas ordonné de te taire, Gorkey?!"

"Je voudrais juste vous éviter de souffrir une nouvelle fois. Vous avez déjà assez souffert pour toute une vie."

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis," je réponds sèchement, parce que cela m'écorcherait d'admettre que je suis touché par sa bienveillance.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, Maître," il incline la tête en signe de respect, et disparaît.

J'essaye d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahit, et concentre à nouveau mon attention sur la valise.

"Norbert! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas entendu votre réponse! Voulez-vous manger quelque chose?"

"Non, non! Je n'ai pas faim, merci! J'ai presque terminé! Vous pouvez descendre, si vous voulez!"

Je me relève et, après une courte hésitation, saute à pieds joints dans la valise.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH…!"

* * *

 ** _(1)_** ** _Blishen's est une marque de Whisky Pur Feu. Il en existe une variété aromatisée à la cannelle._**

 ** _(2)_** ** _Percival fait référence au passé qui le hante, et aux crimes et à la violence dont il est témoin au quotidien dans le cadre de son travail, et qui le travaillent tant que cela l'empêche de dormir la nuit, de tomber dans les bras de Morphée._**

 ** _(3)_** ** _Mille herbes et champignons magiques est un manuel de botanique écrit par Phyllida Augirolle au XVe siècle, et encore étudié à Poudlard dans les années 90. On peut supposer que Percival l'a également étudié lorsqu'il était élève à Ilvermorny. _**

**_(4)_** ** _Si Gyöngyös existe rééllement, Mihai Cazacu et la bataille de Gyöngyös sont, en revanche, le fruit de mon imagination._**

 ** _(5)_** ** _Le Brossdur 1, commercialisé en 1926 par la Compagnie des Balais Brossdur, est le tout premier balai conçu pour un usage sportif, et produit en masse. (source: Le Quidditch à travers les Âges) C'est donc sans nul doute un objet très convoité au moment où se passe notre histoire._**

 ** _(6)_** ** _Dans le cycle Arthurien, Percival est le fils du roi Pellinor, et le frère cadet de Lamorak. Je me suis imaginée que les parents de Percival avaient un penchant pour les légendes celtes…_**

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!_** ** _:-)_**

 **Publié le 22 octobre 2017.**


End file.
